


Run Boy Run

by Underwaterecho



Series: Surviving Beacon Hills [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Blowjobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underwaterecho/pseuds/Underwaterecho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Ethan are thrown when neither is what the other expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :D This is my first story I've uploaded here (I really hope you like it!) Throughout the story I'll be switching Character POV's and they will be indicated by a '-'

Summer Break. All Danny wanted to do over his summer break was relax. After the whole ‘Jackson’ dying and coming back to life thing, which Danny did not understand... He needed, craved alone time. His best friend suddenly moved to London, his best friend who he saw every day since they started Highschool together. He was alone and kind of lost. He still talked to Lydia over break and on occasion Stiles and Scott. All that happened earlier that year, with Jackson acting crazy, his boyfriend cheating on him. Being paralyzed at Jungle… It was all too crazy for a 16 year old. Right now, he wanted to sit back and enjoy the quiet, peacefulness of being alone.

Break didn’t last long, what felt like hours were apparently months. Danny was awake at 6am (hard routine to get back into) getting ready for school. Run, Shower, get dressed, breakfast and go to school. Being back from break was refreshing, Danny felt he had recuperated and was ready to get back to the whole socializing thing, which he didn’t do much of anyway. It was good seeing familiar faces again.

Lydia, Stiles, Scott all greeted him with quick hellos, racing off to their morning classes. Something was definitely different with McCall. He seemed... More mature, more focused. That kid was weird. Danny on the other hand felt extremely unprepared, over break he didn’t really study, besides learning new songs on the trumpet. Luckily, Music was his first class.

-

Ethan, bored after waiting 4 months to finally start getting into his new ‘school’ was excited about the new semester. They only thing that occupied their time was keeping Boyd and Cora locked in a bank vault, which didn’t take any effort at all. His brother Aiden, who he loved to death wasn’t so keen, Ethan was definitely ‘the brains’ of the two if he did say so himself. They came to Beacon Hills with a mission, to get as close as possible to Scott McCall, this newby Beta who was apparently ‘all that’. Deucalion’s orders, however farfetched they were had to be carried out, so Ethan and Aiden did as they were told.

Walking into school with his brother Aiden, ready to get on with seducing their ‘assignments’ as Aiden liked the call them, Ethan couldn’t help but hear a distinct instrument coming from down the Hallway, a trumpet. They had arrived late and second classes were already in progress so the halls were empty. He followed the sounds until he was standing outside the classroom door. The boy’s back was facing him, his back muscles showing prominently in his green shirt.

The boy stops suddenly and turned around to face him.

“Uh, Hi.. Sorry if I was loud. I had a free period and thought I would get in some practice.” The marvelously chiseled boy began as he stood up walked towards him.

“No, no it’s completely fine. You sound amazing is all, never heard anything like it.” Ethan applauded.

“I highly doubt that,” the boy said nervously. “My names Danny.” He said smiling wide.

“Nice to meet you I’m Ethan.” Ethan said.

“So uh, never seen you here before, are you new?” Danny asked.

“Yeah, just got into town last week actually.” Ethan lied. “Sorry to cut this short but I have to get to class”, as much as Ethan wanted to stay and chat he also needed to be educated, he was still in school. “Can we talk again at lunch, in the library maybe?” Ethan asked, wanting to know more about this wonderful trumpet playing caramel colored boy.

“Oh uh, yeah that sounds great. See you at lunch. Looking forward to it.” Danny said, smiling wide.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flirting in the library. Cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the chapters go on they will get longer, don't worry! :) I have this headcanon where Ethan is actually really sweet, but never let's anyone see it.

The bell for lunch rang and Danny was all kinds of excited and intrigued about this new boy named Ethan. Danny loved new students, unfamiliar faces, change. Danny also thought Ethan was really hot so that could also have been why, but hey that’s just how it is.

He decided to stand outside the library and wait for Ethan to show because he could be lost. A couple of minutes later Ethan was coming around the corner with two drinks. Almost getting a cavity, Danny met him half way.

“Hey, did you find this place alright? Danny asked. “It’s in the strangest of places to begin with.”

“It wasn’t overly difficult to find, although waiting in line for these were.” Ethan hands Danny one of the drink.

“I hope you like Iced Tea, I didn’t know what to get you.” Man this guy was out to get Danny’s heart.

“Yeah Iced Tea is perfect, thanks.” Danny said standing there just looking at Ethan.

“Shall we go in?” Ethan laughed.

“Oh right, sorry.” Danny said shaking his head as he led Ethan into the library.

-

One thing Ethan loved about libraries is how quiet they were, being a werewolf and being in a noisy place got on his nerves a lot. Libraries were a sacred place in his book (no pun intended). Danny had lead him onto the second floor and proceeded to sit down at one of the corner tables.

“So how are you enjoying your first day?” Danny asked.

“Oh you know how it is, new school and new people. Haven’t really made any friends here yet although I consider you one already and I’ve only met you for 5 minutes, so that’s a good sign.” Ethan knew how to flirt. He just didn’t know how to flirt with people he was really interested in. Danny was smiling at him though, and Ethan could even see the faint blush on his cheeks at his failed attempt to flirt with Danny.

“Very good sign.” Danny beamed. “So what extra classes are you taking?” Danny asked.

“It might sound abit lame, but I’m doing Arts.” Ethan said nervously. He wasn’t embarrassed about it, it’s just people don’t expect it.

“That's not lame at all, who told you Arts was lame?” Danny questioned. “Arts is really fun, all the drawing and painting and creativity, you could pull a whole ‘Titantic’ on someone and paint them like one of your French girls.” Danny said jokingly.

Now who was the one flirting.

“Haha very funny, but in my case it would be boys.” Ethan said. Ethan was open about his sexuality, to him it didn’t matter. His sexuality didn’t define him, he defined himself. Anyone who said otherwise lost their head. Danny must have thought he was straight, confusing considering the smells that were coming from Danny.

“Oh sorry, it’s just normally I end up meeting these interesting guys and they all end up being straight. This guy that used to come here, his name was Matt. That happened with him and it was pretty shitty.” Danny shrugged.

“We’ve all been there, trust me.” Ethan said. Ethan wasn’t about relationships that much, no one he had been with, straight or otherwise were hardly relationship material. All sleezeballs and wannabes.

“Hmm.” Danny said into his Iced Tea. Ethan mimicking his silence.

“So what got you into Arts?” Danny questioned.

“That’s a really good question, a lot of things I guess. I really love being out in nature and that played a big role for me, being able to create my own landscape and surroundings and really immerse myself in what I draw. I feel like I can connect really well with my surroundings and I guess it just flows through me. It’s really helped bring out my creative side for sure.” Ethan said, he never really talked about this with anyone before, no one was interested enough.

“Wow that’s awesome, I don’t know any painters, or artists for that matter. You have to show me something one day.” Danny commented.

“What about you? You play the trumpet?” Ethan stated. “You play the trumpet well.”

Danny blushed. “I got into it at an early age, I was really bad at the guitar and violin. And one time I tried to learn the piano, but that was a worse disaster then the guitar. Then I tried the trumpet, and I really liked it, I found it easier to learn then the others so I stuck with it. When I came to Highschool I picked up Music class and got better at it. I really want a career that has something to do with music.” Danny said proudly.

“You could become a Music teacher.” Ethan commented.

“Maybe.” Danny said.

“So what sports are played here? Lacrosse?” Ethan asked.

“Yeah Lacrosse is played here, but the season is out for the rest of the year so now the sports are Track & Gym.” Replied.

“I love track. I love running in general.” Ethan said. Running through the woods, wolfed out was the best part of being a werewolf.

“Running is pretty great, but I’m going to miss Lacrosse, I was a really good goalie if I don’t say so myself.” Danny said with a smug look on his face.

“I bet you were, it’s a shame I could never see you play.” Ethan teased.

“Yeah shame.” Danny mumbled.

The bell rang suddenly for the end of lunch.

“Has it really been an hour already?“ Ethan complained. Danny sighing in unison.

They both got up, Ethan trying to slow his pace before they reached the inevitable separation. Ethan was too nervous to ask for Danny’s number to hang out later. They didn’t have any classes for the rest of the day.

They were just outside the door when Danny stopped and turned around, Ethan stopping just in time before colliding. When Danny turned around their bodies were an inch or two apart. Ethan could hear Danny’s heart racing as well as his own.

“Uh.. So I was wondering… would I be able to get your number?” Danny said flustered, almost tumbling over the words.

“I was going to suggest the same thing, but didn’t have to balls to say anything.” Ethan admitted.

“Well let’s hope you do.” Danny said, biggest grin on his face. Ethan was speechless. More comments like that from Danny and he wouldn’t be able to control himself. Danny handed Ethan his phone and Ethan pulled his out, exchanging numbers.

“I guess I will talk to you later.” Ethan winked. Danny smiled and they departed off to their next classes.

This was the best first day Ethan had ever had at a new school.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny Meets Aiden. Ethan asks Danny out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so hopefuly you're still reading this, hope you're liking it so far :) There was alot of character switches this chapter, but theres less and less as the chapters go on. (shameless self promotion >underwaterecho.tumblr.com

Danny was incredibly happy with how first day back turned out. He met a super-hot and charismatic guy who he connected with really well, and he was interested back.

He and Ethan were texting all throughout the rest of the day, talking about anything and everything from the sky to favorite super heroes.

They were texting all through the night as well, while Danny was simultaneously half-assed organizing and changing his room around. Danny found out that he and Ethan shared 3 classes together. English, Chem and Mathematics. They talked for hours before individually heading to bed. Danny checked his schedule for tomorrow. English was first.

That night, for the first night in months Danny slept with a smile.

What seemed like minutes were apparently hours as Danny was woken by his alarm. Telling him to go get ready for school. 

What Danny wasn’t anticipating when he got to school though was running into McCall in the hallway.

“Hey Danny. What are you doing with that new kid?” Scott asked.

“Huh? I’ve only talked to him once McCall, what’s it to you anyway.” Danny said. Who the hell did Scott think he was? Scott was staring off behind him, not even paying attention to Danny anymore. He turned around to see Ethan coming towards him.

“Hey you.” Ethan greeted him.

“What was that about?” Ethan asked.

“’Morning. I don’t know, he’s sometimes weird like that. Might have issues, doesn’t concern me though.” Danny responded. “Let’s get to class shall we?”

“Let’s.” Ethan agreed.

English cruised by, the bell rang for next class and Danny had Music which meant he wouldn’t be with Ethan.

“That’s sucks, I’ll save you a seat at lunch?” Ethan suggested.

“Alright, cool.” Danny said, trying to not sound too excited.

-

Ethan was in arts, at the back of the class sketching a scene, it was his usual forest scene. But in the middle of the forest was a teenage boy. He had dark black hair and the biggest grin on his face. Ethan lost track of time in the drawing and snapped out of it when the bell rang.

He looked down at his drawing and saw Danny, oh boy. He was sub-consciously drawing Danny. Ethan thought he was getting abit obsessed with this new boy, but how could you not? Danny was not what he expected. He didn’t expect to be thrown by Danny. He wasn’t pretending with Danny, he didn’t have to. Danny was sweet and kind and snarky and Ethan was entranced by it. He felt he didn’t need to be as mischievous or snarky around Danny because Danny had enough of that already. His mission came hitting him right in the face. Deucalion had ordered they get close, but not get attached and find out as much as possible about McCall from his friends. This was going to be difficult.

-

Danny walked into the cafeteria where he spotted Ethan, calling him over.

Danny had a confused look on his face. “Woah.” He said, looking wide eyed at them both. He was seeing double.

“Which one of you is Ethan?” Danny asks.

“Don’t worry, it happens a lot. This is Aiden, my twin brother.” Ethan said laughing.

“Hi Danny.” Aiden said.

“You know my name?” Danny said, looking nervously between the twins.

“How couldn’t I, someone never shuts up about you.” Aiden said with a smirk on his face, side eyeing Ethan. Ethan looked like he was ready to punch his brother in the face.

Ethan was blushing furiously. “Don’t listen to Aiden, he likes to think he’s funny, but he’s just an idiot.” Ethan said, trying to laugh it off.

“So Aiden, how are you liking Beacon Hills?” Danny asked while getting his lunch out.

“This school is just like others. Boring. It sad that we came here at the wrong time. I wanted to get into Lacrosse. But now they have track and gym. I like contact sports.” Aiden said darkly.

“Oh” Danny murmured. “Well I guess track can be a contact sport if you try hard enough.” 

“Aiden I bet you couldn’t get any ball past Danny.” Ethan said. “Danny is apparently the best goalie this school has.”

Aiden laughed. “I highly doubt that brother. Its shame I can’t prove you wrong. “The look Aiden was giving him made Danny fear for his life. Jeez what was this guy on.

Danny felt Ethan rest his leg against his own, making him blush slightly. He could enjoy more lunches like this one.

-

The rest of the day went smoothly. Ethan had his classes with Danny, Aiden joined them this time. First day here and Aiden had skipped out on most of his classes. Typical. McCall was in their English class, glancing over at them every 5 minutes. Ethan and Aiden just smirked back, they couldn’t engage McCall, so they had fun taunting him.

Ethan and Danny texted all throughout the day in the classes they weren’t in.

Their last class had ended for the day and Ethan and Danny were walking side by side, outside the school gates. Ethan stopped and turned to face Danny.

“So I was wondering, could I take you out on a date?” Ethan asked nervously. Normally he’s the one getting asked out so this was a first for him. “Maybe catch a movie or something, whatever you want to do.” Ethan says.

“A movie? How about a movie and dinner.” Danny suggests.

“That sounds even better.” Ethan beams. Danny is beaming just as much back. “I’ll pick you up around 7 tonight?”

“Looking forward to it.” Danny grinned.

“I’ll see you tonight.” Danny walks off to his car while Ethan walks to his motorbike where Aiden is waiting for him.

“Don’t get too attached Ethan. That’s not why we’re here.” Aiden threatened.

“You’re one to talk, how are you and Ms Martin getting along?” Ethan retorts.

“She’s alright, but I’m not going to fall for her. She’s not that interesting and she’s bitchy.” Aiden says putting his helmet on. Ethan can hear Aiden’s heartbeat and knows he’s lying but he doesn’t say anything. Ethan can’t help but think of the consequences that would happen on the way back to their apartment. This is going to be rough.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan and Danny go on their date. The Notebook makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the longest chapters in the story :) If you've found any mistakes let me know! I googled Max/Charlie Carver and picked out some clothes they've worn before because I'm unoriginal ;D. Someone once told me 'gays' don't go on dates to movies or anything like that, so here's to proving them wrong!

Danny was pretty excited to be going on a date tonight. Especially with Ethan, he was too nervous to ask him out, luckily Ethan had done that for him. When he got home he tried to study and get his homework done for the rest of the day, trying to not be too nervous about tonight. 

Six o’clock rolled around and Danny decided to get ready. He showered, had a shave (everywhere) and picked out some clothes.  Black jeans and grey shoes with a purple V neck. Danny loved wearing V necks. By the time he gotten ready and done his hair (well, tried to do something with what little he had), he put on his favorite cologne Armani and waited patiently, anticipating the night ahead.

Five minutes later and there was a knock at the door which could only be Ethan, Danny checked the time. 7 o’clock right on the dot. Punctual.

Danny opened the door and the sight that stood before him was exhilarating. Ethan was wearing acid washed jeans with brown skimmers and a white/blue collared shirt covered by a black leather jacket. He smelt like chocolate and cinnamon, Danny had to control himself from not moving forward and putting his nose to the fabric.

“Hey.” Danny managed, coming back to reality.

“Hey yourself. You look amazing.” Ethan said.

“Speak for yourself.” Danny said motioning up and down.

“Shall we?” Ethan insisted.

He locked up and they made their way down to Ethan’s bike. Danny forgot that Ethan rode a motorbike, which made Ethan so much sexier.

“Here take my jacket, you might get a bit cold riding on the back of this thing.” Ethan said.

“Are you sure? What about yourself.” Danny insisted, he didn’t want Ethan to freeze.

“I’ll be fine, trust me. I don’t feel the cold.” Ethan said. “I really only wear it because it’s leather.”

Danny hoped on the bike and put on the helmet Ethan had handed to him. Danny noticed this was the first time he’d been extremely close to Ethan, and he was right about not feeling the cold. This guy was like a furnace. It made Danny want to grab tighter, get closer to the heat pouring off of him.

They made their way to the cinema, all the while Danny was holding on tightly to Ethan, he couldn’t even feel the cold air against him all he could feel was Ethan and warm. And Danny was ok with that.

They pulled up to the parking lot and parked the bike.

“Wow that was the best ride I’ve ever had.” Danny teased. Taking a mental note to try not over-do it with the innuendos.

Ethan laughed, he got it.

Danny started taking off the jacket but Ethan stopped him.

“You keep it for now, you look kind of cold. And you look good in it.” Ethan insisted.

“Are you sure?” Danny was sure Ethan would survive with his ridiculous body temperature.

“Yeah, as I said I don’t feel the cold.” Ethan insisted.

“Yeah, I noticed that.” Danny responded. Anyone would think he had a fever.

They made their way into the cinema, deciding on watching Man Of Steel. They ended up getting back-row seats which Danny thought was perfect. They ordered a drink but not popcorn because of the dinner that was planned afterwards.

By half way through the movie Danny was pretty much lying on top of Ethan, their hands intertwined. Danny didn’t need to wear the jacket anymore with Ethan being a walking oven and all. Danny looked up at Ethan and smiled, this was going perfectly. Out of the corner of his eyes Danny thought he saw Ethan’s eyes turn red, but he passed it off on the reflections of the movie.

The movie ended and they were walking outside, fingers still intertwined. Neither of them wanting to let go.

“What’d you think?” Danny asked.

“Better than the original. I get his story, I really do. Different creature from another planet trying to fit in on Earth, where he’s trying to be the good guy but he feels the whole worlds against him. It’s really relatable.” Ethan said. He was talking as if it had happened to him.

“Hmm, and he’s really hot.” Danny commented. Ethan laughed.

They made their way to the restaurant, whilst Danny rode on the back on the Ethan’s bike holding onto him.

Ethan led him into the restaurant which Danny could not pronounce and they sat down, it was oddly romantic.

“This is very romantic.” Danny teased. Ethan met his gaze.

“I wanted our first date to be special.” Ethan smiled. If Ethan kept saying things like that, Danny was going to explode. Was that even possible?

They wrapped their legs around each other under the table, wanting to keep in contact with each other and ordered their food.

Over the course of the dinner they talked about anything and everything. They went from serious topics to hilarious banter. The conversations never stopped and Danny was loving it.

“So where did you move from?” Danny asked.

“Krypton.” Ethan says, straight faced. Danny almost chokes on his food.

“I actually came down from Seattle with my brother and… some friends.” Ethan said. “We stayed there for a while, but we needed to move far away and we all decided to come here. It was a sticky situation and we’ve been together ever since.”

“Do you still live with them in Beacon Hills?” Danny asked, trying to find out more.

“I share an apartment with Aiden, the others got another place. Aiden and I couldn’t handle being in the same roof as them sometimes. It’s was really democratic. So we got a place of our own.” Ethan Responded.

“What about your parents? If you don’t mind me asking.” Danny wondered.

“I was put up for adoption early on with my brother, I don’t know who or where my parents are or if they’re even alive.” Ethan frowned. “I have my own family now.”

Danny felt bad for asking. He didn’t want to bring up past troubles for Ethan. “I-I’m sorry to hear.” Danny said, with a sad look on his face.

“It’s alright, I love my life as it is right now. I turned out fine.” Ethan said as he looked down at his watch.

“Holy crap it’s almost midnight, wanna get out of here? I completely lost track of time.”

Danny meets his gaze with one of his own. How could it already be 12?

“Yeah, definitely. We might have over stayed our welcome.” He laughs.

They pay the bill and walk out to Ethan’s bike. They both know their night is almost over, but Danny doesn’t want it to end. Ethan is the first guy in a while that has really caught his attention. He might just be falling for this guy. Ethan drives him around Beacon Hills on his bike for awhile enjoying the night. Eventually they pull up outside of Danny’s house, Danny doesn’t want the night to end.

“I feel the same.” Ethan chimes in.

“Huh?” Danny responds.

“You have this look on your face that you don’t want to go.” Ethan says. “I feel the exact same way.”

“Yeah, this is one of the best dates I’ve ever had.” Danny says, thoughtfully.

Suddenly Ethan is right up next to Danny. Faces inches apart. Danny looks down at Ethan who is looking up at him. Danny can practically feel the electricity between them. They get closer and closer, mouths literally a centimeter apart. Danny makes the leap diving in head first, their lips finally meet in a soft and sweet embrace. The electricity is soothed.

They hold the kiss for a brief moment, moving their lips slightly to accommodate one another. Ethan pulls away first, laughing and smiling a little. “I had a really great time tonight.” He says, flustered.

“Yeah, and it just got even better.” Danny adds. “I guess I’ll talk to you tomorrow?”

“You can count on it.” Ethan says while biting his lip. Damn, Danny wants to feel more of that.

Danny makes his way up to his door not before turning around to look down at Ethan standing next to his bike. Suddenly Ethan’s running up to him and Ethan just grabs Danny and kisses him with enough passion to explode a thousand suns. Danny doesn’t realize what’s happening until they’re there. Under Danny’s porch, mouths interlocking, tongues grazing each other. It’s wet, and dirty and it has Danny extremely hard.

They’re like that for a good couple of minutes; personally Danny could stay here for hours. Kissing Ethan, exploring his mouth with his own. It was intoxicating. They pull apart, out of breath. It takes a good while to get his breath back, but Danny thinks it was completely worth it.

“Okay now you can go inside.” Ethan says with a laugh. “I just needed to get that out of my system.”

“I’m very glad you did.” Danny says with gleam.

He’s not going to lie that standing in front of someone with a full blown erection is embarrassing. He notices Ethan looking down and Smirking. Danny notices the tent in Ethan’s Jeans aswell.

“Glad it’s not one-sided.” Danny smirks. All Ethan can do is laugh.

“Tonight was really fun. I had an amazing time.” Ethan concludes. Danny feels the exact same way about this evening.

“Many dates to come I hope.” Danny said, lacking nothing but enthusiasm.

“Definitely.” Ethan responds.

With a final quick kiss Danny watches as Ethan walks back down to his bike and rides off. Danny walks inside and leans against the door, still recovering from what just happened. Everyone has gone to sleep so he quietly goes up to his room and gets undressed into sweatpants and a singlet. He’s still really hard, he should probably take care of that.

He lays in bed and starts remembering what just happened outside his front door whilst rubbing himself. He remembers the tastes, the feeling of Ethan’s lips. He can still taste Ethan inside his mouth and that almost tips him over the edge. He imagines what it’s like to touch every inch of Ethan’s body, imagines what his cock looks like. Dripping. He needs it, he craves it. The last couple of pulls and he’s cumming. He’s coming to the thought of Ethan grinding ontop of him, kissing him up and down, lips never leaving his skin.

He’s made a mess of his hands and goes to clean up, Danny swears he can hear a wolf howling in the distance. He washes up and climbs back into bed, seeking dreams he never thought possible.

-

Ethan hopped on his bike and started to drive off but heard Danny getting settled in his room. He stopped the bike to listen in, it’s a bit creepy but no one will know. He’s glad he did because what he heard from Danny’s room was getting him aroused. And quickly.

Danny was moaning. Danny was masturbating after their date. Ethan felt almost proud. He got off his bike and quietly got closer to listening to the sounds, he wasn’t a stalker. Nor was he really into indecent exposure. But it was dark and no one could see him. He undid his zipper and started getting himself off to Danny getting himself off, imagining what Danny’s thinking about. He was almost finished when he hears Danny moan out his name and he loses control, cumming everywhere.

Ethan doesn’t intentionally howl, but it escapes his mouth accidently. He gets back on his bike and rides home, thankfully Aiden wouldn’t be able tell him to shut up while he’s in bed.

On his way home Ethan began remembering how the night went. He almost ripped McCall’s throat out when he smelt him in the cinema whilst he and Danny were watching that movie.

Who did he think he was, spying on them like that. Ethan flashed his eyes as a warning. Hopefully Danny was oblivious to the whole encounter. When the movie ended McCall was nowhere. Lucky him, Ethan would of ripped his head off and mailed it to his mother.

Ethan got home to Aiden going ballistic.

“I’ve been calling you for hours! What the hell were you doing?” Aiden yelled.

“I was with Danny, why what’s happened?” Ethan argued.

“McCall and his little pack tried to come at us tonight. He failed. They almost killed Ennis though and I wasn’t a real help because I can’t morph by myself. What the hell Ethan.” Aiden was furious.

“What?! Did anyone in their pack get injured? Please tell you me you killed one of those pricks.” Ethan didn’t want to hear this after a perfect night. Now ruined.

“Almost. Kali almost killed that shitty alpha Derek but Deucalion stopped her. We need him to get to McCall.” Aiden recalled. “I told Deucalion to not worry about punishing you, I’d do that myself. He isn’t happy Ethan. You cannot do that again, or I won’t be able to save you.” Aiden was pleading. Ethan knew what Deucalion was like. He didn’t really like him to begin with. Being in this stupid pack, maybe joining them was wrong after all.

“Yeah, sorry. I’ll keep my phone on next time.” Ethan commented, making his way to his room.

“Wait, where are you going?” Aiden spoke up suddenly.

“To my room?” Ethan said, confused.

“Aren’t you going to tell me about your date with your boy-toy?” Aiden asked.

Normally Aiden never wanted details of Ethan’s romantic life. “Really? You want to know?” Ethan said confused.

“Of course, I need some idea of what to do with Lydia, she’s picky about everything. She wants me to watch The Notebook with her.” Aiden complains.

Ethan laughs. He will never understand women.

“It was really cliché, I picked him up and we went and saw a movie, it wasn’t a romantic movie like ‘The Notebook’. We went to dinner which was the romantic part, and we just talked. We were talking for hours, constantly. That’s why I got home late.” Ethan recounts. All the while Aiden is listening to every word.

“Then I took him home and we made out. It was cliché, but sometimes cliché is good. He said he had a really good time and so did I. I think that’s the main thing.” Ethan finished.

“Not the only thing you did, brother.” Aiden spoke, sniffing the air.

“Fuck.” Ethan groaned. “Shut up.” That was his queue to leave, sick of Aiden’s taunting. It’s not like he hasn’t caught Aiden masturbating before anyway so why was he so smug about it. He would get Aiden back. Eventually.

Ethan was recounting his night with Danny before slipping off into sleep and thinking about tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Assignments always lead to sex, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I haven't paced this too quickly! Enjoy :)

Ethan is pretty happy about how smoothly things are going with Danny, considering what’s happening with the rival packs Hale/McCall. It’s been a quiet week and Ethan and Danny have been spending a lot of time together. In school and out.

They’re in chemistry when there’s a group assignment and they are paired together. Ethan is more than excited about that. They make arrangements for Danny to come over to Ethan’s apartment after school.

Ethan is walking to his bike when he senses McCall walking towards him. Urgh.

“What do you think you’re doing with Danny?” McCall demanded.

“I’m dating him. That’s what I’m doing, is that a crime little pup?” Ethan taunts. Stupid beta.

“What do you want with him? He has nothing to offer, he’s an innocent human who doesn’t need to know anything.” Scott all but screams in his face.

“You know, maybe I just actually like Danny? You do not get to make decisions for him. You’re not his father so stop trying to be. If I want to tell him about the supernatural then I will. You should keep your nose out of business that isn’t yours McCall. Or I’ll rip it off and make you eat it.” Ethan says darkly. Ethan sees Aiden approaching and Scott storms off.

“What did that loser want?” Aiden asks.

“Oh the usual. ‘Stay away from Danny’. Ethan says in a mocking tone.

“He did the same thing with Lydia. The only difference is she knows about werewolves. And what we are. She found out last year. She’s also immune, I’ve never heard anything like it.” Aiden says.

“Immune? Interesting. What are you gonna do about it?” Ethan responded.

“I don’t want to kill her.” Aiden says thoughtfully. “She’s actually incredibly smart and she’s still interested in me. No weight on my shoulders. Killing McCall and his pack though, I still want to do that.” Aiden snarled.

“I know brother.” Ethan replies.

Ethan is becoming less connected to Deucalion and it’s making him think about Danny. What is going to happen to Danny if this all turns to shit. He can’t lose Danny, he need a plan. The façade he puts up infront of McCall is tiring. He could care less about McCall, why does Deucalion want him so much? Deucalion’s mission is becoming tiresome and Ethan has had enough.

Walking into their apartment Ethan makes note that this will be the first time Danny has stepped into their house, Ethan shouldn’t be nervous. But he is.

“Are you staying here? Danny is coming over to do an assignment.” Ethan mentions to Aiden.

“Urgh. Third-wheeling. No thanks. I’ll see if Lydia wants to hang.” Aiden says. Ethan just laughs.

It’s an hour later that Danny shows up.

“Hey you.” Danny greets with him with a smile.

“Hey.” Ethan says and leans in for a kiss. Ethan is so happy he gets to do this, Danny is his and he is Dannys. They stay in the doorway for quite a while, making out. Ethan pulls away and laughs.

“Shall we?” He gestures inside, almost mimicking the tone he used last night.

“We could always move this to the couch.” Danny offered, walking inside. As much as Ethan wanted to, he knew where that would lead, but they had an assignment to complete.

“Assignment first, or it won’t get done.” Ethan says jokingly, closing the door. “Good point.” Danny agrees.

Ethan watches as Danny looks around their living room, eager to see what Ethans apartment was like. It wasn’t that over the top. The living room was covered in brown and green furniture, complementing eachother. Landscapes were hanging around on the walls, which were almost dark brown. There was a green carpet square in the middle of the living room. Separating the lounges from the Television. It felt earthy and natural, Ethan prided himself on his living room.

“This looks like a rainforest.” Danny commented. Eyes darting everywhere. “You did all this?”

“Mhmm, I wanted a room like this. My bedroom didn’t have the right colors for it to work. But this was perfect.” Ethan says.

“It’s amazing.” Danny says as he his sits down on one of the lounges and gets out the assignment sheets.

They end up finishing the assignment Mr. Harris has set for them in record time. They relayed information back and forth between each other and Danny typed it up. Danny is surprisingly good with computers.

“You’re a computer genius?” Ethan sits there, legs tangled in Danny.

Danny laughs. “I kind of know how to hack computers, gets records. All that kind of stuff. It’s pretty easy.”

Ethan thinks that is the hottest thing on earth. “Wow, a computer hacker for a boyfriend.” He says.

He places the papers down on the table and comes back to sit down next to Danny and gets cozy. Without a second thought, Ethan starts feeling Danny up. He needs Danny right here, right now. They’ve never gone below the belt before which makes this all the more exciting. Ethan feels under Danny’s shirt, over his rock-hard abs. He starts teasing him, light touches over Danny’s skin. Danny’s breath is getting heavier, almost moaning. Ethan can take care of that.

“Take your shirt off.” Ethan whispers, Eloped in the noises and smells coming off of Danny. He needs to taste Danny.

Making his way up, he starts licking and sucking on Danny’s abdomen, playful biting. He makes his way up to Danny’s chest, getting closer to his prize. He sucks on Danny’s nipple which has Danny going absolutely crazy and Ethan loves it. He sucks until there’s red marks all over Danny’s neck. Claiming him, marking him.

Slowly he kisses up Danny’s jaw and meets Danny’s beautiful brown eyes. He maneuvers himself so he’s sitting on top Danny, Ethan’s rock hard and he’s pressing it into Danny all the while watching Danny get almost animalistic. He wants Danny to take control, to claim him. Ethan starts slowly grinding on top of Danny and that’s it. Danny’s grabbing a hold of him, messily engulfing Ethan’s mouth in his own. This is Ethan’s heaven. Danny starts grinding upwards to meet his thrusts.

“Take all of it off.” Danny orders. Ethan has waited for this day.

Eventually they’re both fully naked and lying on the couch. Danny is ontop of Ethan taking control, cocks grinding together, finding the friction. They have a good rhythm for a while, kissing hungrily, touching anywhere and everywhere over each other’s bodies exploring. “I’m almost there.” Ethan breathes out.

Danny pulls them up so they’re facing each other on the couch, still entwined with each other. Kneeling on the couch they both start jacking each other. Danny takes over suddenly, holding both their cocks in his hand and getting them off and leaving marks on Ethan’s neck. The noises Danny is making pushes Ethan over the edge. Ethan’s cumming all over Danny’s hands messily and noisily. In the middle of his climax, with one last moan Danny explodes. Ethan watches Danny unhinge and it’s the greatest sight he’s ever seen. He lets out a low growl of satisfaction as they mesh together for one final kiss.

They stay there for a minute, looking at what just happened.

“Wow.” Danny laughs. “Agreed.” Ethan replies.

Ethan runs to the bathroom to get a towel to clean up the mess. He hands Danny the towel to wipe himself off, it doesn’t help being a werewolf because Ethan can still smell the aftermath of what just happened, but he’s okay with that.

“Did you wanna take a shower instead?” Ethan offers.

“Only if you’re joining.” Danny says slyly. “I like your thinking.” Ethan says.

They grab their clothes and walk, fully naked, into the bathroom. Ethan gets the shower ready, not bothering to be discreet about checking Danny out. They hop inside the shower, cleaning each other off. Ethan finds it relaxing. Just being there with Danny. They look at each other occasionally, Danny’s small smiles make Ethan’s heart jump. He’s enjoying this. A lot. Why can’t all his showers be this good.

“Was that a growl before? When you uh... finished?” Danny asks confused. Ethan stops.

“I was... just in the moment.” Ethan tries. Laughing it off. “It’s something I do.” He says, shrugging. Hopefully Danny buys it. Ethan doesn’t want to tell him what he is just yet.

Smelling the air Ethan knows they’re clean. He hops out of the shower and dries himself off. Danny following shortly after. Ethan let’s Danny get dressed in the bathroom while he goes to his room and finds some boxers to put on.

Ethan’s leaning on the bench looking at a takeout menu when Danny emerges from the bathroom.

“Thought we could order in, if you don’t have to be home yet?” Ethan offers. “Yeah that sounds great, I don’t need to be home just yet anyway.”

Over dinner they talk about classes. Which teachers they like, what Danny is doing in music, Ethan learns he’s writing a song. He likes to think it’s about him. Ethan talks about his art class, he’s learning sculpting. How his teacher is a push-over and most of the kids don’t really do anything. They talk for quite some time but the inevitable comes around and Danny has to leave.

They’re at the doorway. “I had a really good time today” Danny says.

“Yeah me too.” Ethan says humbly. Remembering the day they’ve had together.

“Next time my place? You deserve to be spoilt after today.” Danny says. Is he trying to make Ethan fall in love with him? It’s working.

“I’ve never been spoilt before, looking forward to it.” Ethan beams. He pulls Danny in for a kiss, wanting a last taste before he leaves. They break apart after a couple of minutes.

“See you at school tomorrow.” Danny says and walks to his car.

Minutes later Aiden comes bursting into the house, looking muddy and distressed.

“What the hell happened to you?” Ethan says in panic. What’s Aiden done now?

“I was running from Derek and his pack, all night.” Aiden begins. “But that’s not even the worst part.”

“What?” Ethan says.

“Deucalion is what! He knows we haven't been following orders. I got called out of Lydia’s and had to deal with their shit before Derek came after me. I was making my way back here when they ambushed me. Deucalion’s done trying to get them to join us, they’re too defiant. He wants them all dead, he wants everyone in this town dead.” Aiden finished.

“NO!” Ethan yelled. “What the hell are we going to do?” Ethan was fuming. He’d come too far just to lose Danny. If anyone touched him, their head would be going on a spike.

“I don’t want to kill McCall and his pack at the risk of losing Danny. He’s become too important now. I won’t do it Aiden.” Ethan says.

Aiden was nodding his head. “Then what the hell are we going to do?”

“Deucalion likes you. Personally I hate him for what he’s done to us, why do you think I want nothing to do with him Aiden. Do you want to stay here? Live out our lives here. You and Lydia?” Ethan explains.

“Yes, but we can’t turn our backs on Deucalion. He raised us.” Aiden said.

“No, he stole us. Aiden he killed our parents. Do you really consider him a replacement?” Ethan exclaimed.

“I... What do we have to do? Yes. I want to stay.” Aiden said.

“We need a plan, and we’re gonna need Hale and McCall.” Ethan began. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny dreams a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over half-way! :D You've probably picked up on that I liked to rhyme, it's not intentional I swear ( shameless self-promotion >underwaterecho.tumblr.com

_Danny was awoken by a cold breeze. He looks around and discovers he’s in the middle of the woods. Dense trees and forest surrounding him. He stands and looks up into the trees above, it’s lightly raining, rain droplets caressing his face. The moon is at its peak, floating in the blackened sky above almost staring at him. He hears a branch snap, and a low growl from somewhere in the shadowy distance. The growls begin to get louder, closer. He does a double take when he sees two big red eyes, next to a big oak tree. He sees the figure crouch down. Ready to pounce. Danny’s running. It’s raining and it’s muddy, he can barely see where he is going. Low hanging branches cut his face, hindering his eye sight even more. Jumping in and out of trees. Behind him he hears a snapping sound and then he feels his back being torn to shreds and he collapses to the ground. He’s screaming, yelling for someone to come and help him. He’s struggling, on the ground trying to get back up and run for help, back sliced and face bloody. He stumbles and runs a little further. He sees a broken, burnt abandoned house in the distance. Ethan appears suddenly in front of him. Big red eyes, long massive fangs, the moonlight shining on half of his face. Ethan’s face is distorted, animalistic, almost unrecognizable. Danny watches as Ethan crouches low, let’s out an ear ripping howl and charges at Danny. The last thing Danny sees is red._

Danny wakes up in fright, he’s sweating and panting. He frantically starts touching his face, there are no scratches or blood. He just had a nightmare about his boyfriend being a werewolf. What the fuck?

His alarm suddenly starts buzzing informing him he has to get up for school. Whilst getting ready Danny mulls over the idea that werewolves exist, and his boyfriend exactly, is one.

“It’s not possible...” Danny whispers to himself. He decides to go over the facts and what he’s seen and heard. On their first date Ethan’s eyes were red, Danny saw them. Ethan’s eyes were blood red in his dream. Ethan was incredibly hot to touch, there’s no way a human could be that warm without having an extreme fever.

He remembers back to the night on the couch, Ethan… growled. Humans definitely did not growl. Ethan’s interest of the forests and nature… It’s like a light bulb lights up inside Danny’s head. All of those things, the eyes, the noises, the warmth they point to that one thing. But it’s impossible. Could werewolves really exist?

Danny’s watched Underworld before, but were the myths real? Maybe Ethan was allergic to silver. Danny finds the small box he’s kept in his room since his ex-boyfriend broke up with him, put it in his bag and makes his way to school.

Danny enters the school and see’s Ethan standing next to the gates like he always does. “He-“ Is all Danny can get out before Ethan is kissing him. Not that Danny minds of course.

“Hey” Ethan breathes as they pull apart.

“What was that for?” Danny asks. Overwhelmed.

“Just... missed you is all.” Ethan replies.

“We saw each other last night.” Danny says as they’re walking into school, hands clasped together.

“I know, can’t a man miss seeing his boyfriend for 12 hours?” Ethan asks innocently.

“I suppose he can.” Danny says.

Ethan’s face looks panicked, Ethan almost looks afraid of something, like someone’s in danger. They don’t have any morning classes together, which sucks.

“I’ll meet you in the cafeteria at lunch?” Danny says. That had become their normal routine.

“Yeah.” Ethan responds. With one last final kiss they take their separate ways.

Morning class’s drag by, Danny almost falling asleep during Music. The bell for lunch finally makes an appearance. 

Danny is sitting down at the table waiting for Ethan, nervous to give his ‘gift’ to him. And the consequences that will happen if Ethan is actually a werewolf.  Danny still laughs at the idea that they might exist.

“Hey” Ethan comes from behind, wrapping his arms around Danny. It scares the shit out of him and makes him jump, all too real from the nightmare he had last night.

“Whoa sorry.” Ethan says.

“It’s alright, just had a bad dream last night.” Danny says. A bad dream where Danny dies.

“So, I have something for you.” Danny says as Ethan takes the seat next to him.

“Oh?” Ethan says in surprise. Danny nervously gets out the two silver rings from his bag. This is it.

“They’re rings, I’ve had them for a while. I was going to give them to my ex-boyfriend, but then he decided to be an ass and cheat on me. So I kept them, waiting for someone special… And that someone is you.” Danny is bright red at this point, he’s falling for Ethan so hard and so fast and the rings seem perfect. This is a gesture of love but also an experiment. Ethan is just looking at him, speechless.

“Wow, Danny… I don’t know what to say. I love it.” Ethan reaches over and grabs Danny’s face in his hand, and tenderly kisses him. Danny returns the kiss, almost bouncing out of his skin.

He comes crashing back to reality when Ethan takes one of the rings and puts it on his finger. There’s no burning, no screaming. Ethan is completely fine. He’s staring in complete shock. How was that possible? Danny was certain that would work. Or maybe Ethan wasn’t a werewolf and he was just crazy. But it all added up, why didn’t it work?

“Is something wrong?” Ethan says worryingly.

The bell rings suddenly. “Uh, nothing. I just thought… never mind.” Danny speaks quickly. “Come on, let’s get to class.” His heart racing.

Throughout the day Danny’s in disbelief. Ethan was a werewolf, he had to be. The silver didn’t work, but maybe that was an incorrect myth, right? Underworld was just a movie.

Ethan kept looking at him, asking if everything was okay. It was difficult trying to look calm while mildly panicking on the inside. Could Ethan sense he was distressed? Okay that didn’t help with the panicking. He tried to calm himself for the rest of the day, eager to get home and just... Think. Should he just ask if Ethan was a werewolf? He’d probably laugh in his face or break up with him. What else could he do without looking like a complete maniac?

When Danny got home but couldn’t sit down; he was like a live wire which was a new feeling for him, he imagined this is what Stiles goes through every day. He decides to text Ethan.

**Can you come over, we need to talk** He texted.

**I’ll be over in 30** was all he got back a few minutes later.

Danny had 30 minutes to try and wrap his head around what he was going to do. Ethan probably thought they were breaking up. But Danny just gave him the ring today, he probably looked like a psycho to Ethan. Giving him that gesture then breaking up with him. Had he just ruined his relationship?

He knew what he was going to say, what Ethan’s reaction was going to be he had no idea. There was a knock at his door.

Ethan stood in the doorway, looking confused. “What’s this about Danny?” Ethan pleaded.

“Come in and sit down, please.” Danny instructed. This was insane.

Danny didn’t sit down, how could he?

 He was pacing back and forth in front of Ethan, periodically looking up at him.

“I want you to answer this question truthfully. Because I’m freaking out over here.” Danny spoke nervously.  Ethan nodded.

“Are you a…” Danny stopped and covered his face. “Are you a werewolf?” Danny forced out.

Danny watches as Ethan lets out a small giggle. “Why would you think that?”

“Why are you laughing, I’ve been freaking out all day. I think that because I had a dream about you the other night. You had red eyes and you were growling at me.” Danny states. “You also have incredibly unnatural body heat. I saw your eyes flash red on our first date and you growled that time we did it on the couch” Danny lets out a breath but continues pacing. “I don’t know what to think.”

“I guess you were going to find out sooner or later...” Ethan starts.

“Wait are you saying I’m right?” Danny stops in his tracks. Did Ethan just confess to being a friggin’ werewolf?

“Well I’m not denying it, I’m sick of lying to you.” Ethan says. “Don’t freak out. I’m not going to hurt you, I would never. I’ll tell you everything I promise. Anything you want to know.”

Danny knows Ethan wouldn’t do anything to hurt him. “Prove it. Change your eyes.”

Danny stands there as he watches Ethan’s eyes turn bright red. All the while Ethan has a smug look on his face.

“Holy fucking shit.” Danny says, mesmerized. “How is this possible?” 

Danny doesn’t know what to do but stand there for a minute or two, idling standing there processing.

Wanting to get a closer look Danny slowly steps towards Ethan with caution, which Ethan picks up on. “I said I would never hurt you.”

“Why didn’t the silver work?” Danny questions as he looks into Ethan’s blood red eyes.

“Is that was this was for? A test?” Ethan retorts, holding his hand up with the ring.

“No, I gave it to you because I’m falling for you, and it just so happened to be silver.” Danny supplies. “I was going to end up giving you the ring regardless.” 

“I would know if you’re lying anyway.” Ethan laughs. All the while Danny is standing there gaping at him.

“The silver myth is what it is, a myth. It’s not true.” Ethan says.

“I think I need to sit down.” Danny sits down on the couch where Ethan joins him. “You’re not going to hurt me?”

“I would hurt myself before I would let anything happen to you.” Ethan assures him.

“How are you a werewolf? How did you become one? How many more of you are there?” Danny asks. He might be shitting his pants, but werewolves exist and he wants to know more.

Ethan smiles. “Where do you want me to start?” Ethan asks.

“Start from the beginning.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan explains his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I've got the characterisation of Danny/Ethan right (probably not but forgive me). The fight scene in this chapter is important, well I think so anyway. I use one of my favourite scenes from the Pilot episode in this chapter, see if you can spot it :)

“Aiden and I were born werewolves. We grew up in a small town, my family being the only pack living there. Like our territory.” Ethan says.

“Then one day, around when me and my brother were 10 years old a rival pack came into our territory. They… they threatened to kill our parents. This pack, they wanted me and my brother because of what we were.” Ethan says.

He hasn’t told anyone this story, not wanting to relive his past. But Danny is there, next to him. Holding onto him. Ethan feels safe.

“You don’t have to-“ Danny begins.

“No, it’s okay. I’ve just never told anyone this.” Ethan says. “I wasn’t adopted. I was stolen.”

“This rival pack ended up killing our parents. Their powers got passed down to me and my brother. I’m an alpha, and so is Aiden. They made sure to kill them so we would inherit their powers. They drowned.” Ethan finished, teary eyed.

“Alpha?” Danny asks.

“An alpha is the most powerful kind of werewolf. Alphas have red eyes. When me and my brother became alphas they took us, welcomed us to their pack. We were young and we had no other family, we were out of control with our new power. Growing up we were taught how to control it, they looked after us. And Aiden and I learnt how we could... Shift.” Ethan said.

Morphing with Aiden was different than shifting like a regular werewolf.

“Into a werewolf? Can’t all werewolves do that?” Danny questions.

“Aiden and I can morph into each other, become one big werewolf. It’s like being inside someone else’s body, but having two separate minds, we can communicate inside ourselves when we’re morphed. You get used to it. That’s why they wanted us in the first place.” Ethan says. Danny is there with his mouth gaping in disbelief.

“What the fuck.” He whispers. All Ethan does is laugh.

“We’ve been with them ever since, seeking new powerful werewolves. I don’t like any of them, that’s why Aiden and I have our own place, when we grew up we kind of broke off from them but follow them everywhere they go. Aiden and I have been looking out for each other all our lives, protecting each other. I will never forget what they did to us. The only reason I’m with them now is for survival.” Ethan finishes. Following the others, Deucalion, Kali and Ennis around is a burden but also protected him and his brother.

“Your parents are turning down the street.” Ethan says, hearing the car engine.

“How do you know that?” Danny stares at him. “Oh, right...” He trails off.

“One of my many attributes.” Ethan boasts. He can sense Danny isn’t afraid of him anymore. Ethan internally sighs with relief.

“Let’s go up to my room” Danny says as he stands and takes Ethan’s hand, leading him up the stairs.

Ethan has never been inside Danny’s room, let alone in his house. The living room was shades of black and blue walls and wooden furniture. Picture frames, filled with pictures of family vacations hanging all along the walls. Ethan was envious. They walk into Danny’s room and Ethan didn’t know what to expect.

In the middle of the room is a double bed covered with black sheets and a black and white quilt. There’s a dark brown computer desk with Danny’s laptop on it. The walls are a dark purple, almost black, the ceiling is white. He’s standing on creamy colored carpet, mesmerized by Danny’s room, it’s unbelievable.

“Wow.” Is all Ethan can say, looking around. Danny lets out a small laugh.

They both end up sitting on Danny’s bed with their legs tangled together. Danny continues his questions.

“Is that why you’re here? Who do you want?” Danny asks.

“Our leader, he wants McCall.” Ethan says. “That’s why we came here.”

“Scott is a werewolf?” Danny says in disbelief. “You know, that actually explains so much… who else is a werewolf?”

“That Lahey kid is one. They’re not alphas and probably never will be, I don’t know why they want Scott. They think he’s going to become some powerful werewolf, which I don’t see happening.” Ethan shrugs.

“We were sent here to kill his friends and family so he would join us...” Ethan says with regret growing in his stomach, Danny needs to know the truth. Danny’s looking at him like he truly is a monster now. “Hey, I had no choice and I haven’t killed anyone in his town. I don’t go around killing random people Danny.” Ethan pleaded. “Not anymore…”

“Not anymore?” Danny asks in horror.

“When we were younger we couldn’t control ourselves on the night of the full moon. It’s harder to be in control then.” Ethan says. “I’m in control now.”

“So you came here to kill all of them? Stilinski, Lydia... Allison? Me?” Danny says.

Ethan hears his heart beat picking up. Ethan is silent, he doesn’t know what to say. He would never hurt Danny. He grabs onto Danny’s thigh.

“I was meant to get as close as possible to McCall, find out all I could. My first day here, I was ordered to kill one of your friends. I couldn’t do it because of you. I fell for you so hard Danny, I’m still falling for you, every day.  I would never do anything to upset you.” Ethan’s letting it all pour out, he needs Danny to see he the monster he's made out to be.

Danny is silent a moment. Ethan’s listening to his heartbeat trying to figure out what Danny is going to do. Suddenly Danny’s kissing him, soft and sweet. He pulls away. “Am I going to regret this?”

“Probably.” Ethan says truthfully. Danny smiles.

“What are you going to do?” Danny says.

“I have to follow my orders. If Deucalion knows what we’re up to it’ll be the end of me. We have a plan, but we need to talk to McCall first. Then after that I don’t know, Deucalion will want us to attack and kill them. We need to catch him off guard.” Ethan doesn’t know how well their plan is going to work. Deucalion is smart and manipulative.

“I want to help you.” Danny suggests.

“Absolutely not. You will get yourself killed and if you get hurt, it’ll be all my fault. I can’t live with that.” Ethan says, shaking his head. Danny’s protection means everything to him.

Ethans phone starts ringing.

“Deucalion wants us. He’s ordered Ennis to go attack the Hale pack. Tonight. He wants us there to make sure they die.” Aiden says on the end of the line.

“Fuck.” Ethan angrily whispers into the phone. “How long do I have?”

“Get to the woods now. I gotta go.” Aiden says at the line drops out.

“I have to go, Aiden needs me.” Ethan turns to Danny, who’s still on the bed. He stands up to meet Ethan.

“Don’t get hurt.” Danny says.

Ethan leans up and kisses him. Resting their forehead’s together. “I’ll try.”

“Wait, one last thing.” Danny speaks up. “Can you flash your eyes again?” He asks innocently.

Ethan let’s his eyes fill with red one more time and watches as Danny shakes his head, still in disbelief.

Ethan leaves his bike at their apartment and decides to run instead. He’s surprised at how well Danny had taken the news of him being a werewolf. He had figured it out all by himself which Ethan could only commend him for.  He runs in and out of the dense undergrowth, sniffing the air to get a scent of where Aiden and Ennis are. A couple of minutes later he reaches them.

“It’s about time.” Ennis snapped. “Well aren’t you going to morph? We have to start moving and you’re useless by yourselves.” He commanded.  Ethan hopes that son of a bitch dies.

Ethan took off his clothes and morphs into Aiden. One thing they liked when they were morphed is they could speak to each other without making a sound.

“Where are we going?” Ethan asked Aiden inside their head.

“Follow Ennis, we’re going to Hale’s burnt down shell of a home.” Aiden replied as they started running.

“We don’t kill anyone, got it?” Ethan explained.

“Agreed.” Aiden said. Ethan was glad Aiden didn’t want to kill anymore, it wouldn’t have worked out well for them in the end.

“When the fighting begins attack them, but just hold them off for as long as you can. If we help them kill Ennis, Deucalion will know what we did and slaughter us himself.” Ethan says as they clear the woods.

The Hale pack, Derek, Cora, Boyd and Isaac are wolfed out and are already standing there, waiting to see who makes the first move. Of course it’s Ennis. Charging right at Hale.

Isaac and Cora break off from the group and come charging at Ethan and Aiden.

Isaac jumps and wraps his arms around their neck, while Cora goes for their legs. With all their power Ethan and Aiden  jump and kick Cora straight in the face, breaking her jaw while slamming into the ground with Isaac on their back. Isaac loosens his grip and they break away. They get up and start circling each other. Ethan and Aiden charge at Isaac and Cora, getting a hold of both of their necks with finesse. This isn’t a fair fight, at all.

“No Aiden!” Ethan shouts inside his brother. “We can’t kill them!”

Isaac and Cora get flung 60 feet into one of the massive trees surrounding them, breaking one of it's branches. They don’t get back up. Ethan and Aiden turn to see how Ennis is handling the others. Derek is a really good fighter, if they don’t say so themselves. Boyd is circling Ennis and clawing him when the opportunity arises, while Derek is focusing on the chest and head.

“Help me!” Ennis screams as Boyd grabs one of his arms and twists it behind his back, almost ripping it off while Derek takes out a chunk of his face. Ethan and Aiden are running to the blur of bodies and blood, but they’re too late. They watch as Derek lunges his claws into Ennis’ throat, blood spurting everywhere, effectively killing him.

Ennis’ limp body lay on the ground, lifeless beneath their feet. They can’t do anything but flee, they didn’t come here to kill. They run back into the woods, not wanting to meet the same fate as Ennis.

“Don’t go after them!” Ethan hears Derek command before disappearing out of sight.

“We have to report back to Deucalion.” Aiden comments.

They un-morph and put their clothes back on. They run back to their apartment where they see Deucalion and Kali were waiting for them.

“Ennis is dead. You failed.” Deucalion spoke, tone dry.

“You call yourselves alphas?” Kali laughed.

“They took us by surprise, we were distracted.” Aiden began, whilst Ethan remained quiet, rage boiling up inside him.

“I guess I have to do everything myself.” Deucalion hissed. “You couldn’t even kill 2 betas.”

“You know what they say Duke, if you want something done right. Do it yourself.” Kali added. Ethan stood there while they bantered back and forth.

“Are you done?” Ethan spoke up. He needed to sleep and wanted them out of his house.

“When the time comes, you will kill them.” Deucalion ordered, angry. “We’ll be in touch.” He says before he’s walking out with Kali.

Ethan and Aiden wait until they cannot hear the others before speaking.

“When are they attacking?” Ethan asks.

“Tomorrow.” Aiden replies. Expression torn. “What?! That’s too soon. We just attacked them tonight!” Ethan shouts. He needs to tell Danny, he needs to warn McCall.

“I know. Deucalion’s striking when their injured, that’s why he wanted us out there tonight. He’s playing it smart. He hoped we would kill most of their pack. He knows we’re up to something.” Aiden stressed.

They need to catch Deucalion off guard.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny dreams another dream. Yes I'm unoriginal. There's also a lot of smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dreams are abit corny, but oh well lol. I tried to picture the field in New Moon (don't hate) when Bella is having a dream about her self. Hopefuly you see what I've tried to do here. :)

_Danny was awoken by a cold breeze. He looks around and discovers he’s in the middle of the woods. Dense trees and forest surround him. He’s had this dream before, the dark sky contrasted against the bright, white moon. There’s a snarl and Danny jerks around to see two big red eyes next to the oak tree again. He starts walking towards the floating red eyes in the darkness instead of running from them, he isn’t afraid anymore. The closer he gets, the further away the eyes become. Danny starts chasing after the little bright lights in the blackness. “Ethan is that you?” He yells._

_Danny’s almost out of breath when he’s breaking the cover of the trees and emerges into a brightly lit field, full of fresh green grass, white, violet-freckled flowers scattered across the terrain. The sun’s shining down and the air is fresh. Gazing over his surroundings, Danny sees a lone brown wolf lying down in the middle of the field. Trying to get a closer look, he alerts the wolf to his presence. It sits up, watching Danny intently with its big, blood- red eyes. “Ethan?” Danny whispers. As Danny slowly approaches the brown wolf, it lets out an enormous howl. The wolf is howling Danny’s name. “Ethan is that you?” Danny says again, now 20 feet from the wolf._

_He reaches the wolf, kneeling before it. Danny starts petting the wolf, familiarity oozing through him, Danny feels at home. The brown wolf leans into his touch, letting out a whine. ”Ethan...” Danny sighs. Looking into Ethan’s wolf eyes, Danny sees the love and affection Ethan has for him, letting Danny see his true self. Ethan starts to shift back into a human as Danny continues petting him. Ethan looks up at him. “Danny.” He says with so much emotion, causing Danny’s heart to stutter. Slowly drifting together, their lips meet in a sweet embrace, dancing the dance only the other could complement. Their surroundings slowly turn to smoke and dissipate. Lifted up towards the sky, they were entirely consumed by the smoke._

Danny is awoken from the dream by his alarm clock. He lays in bed for a while, reeling from what he’d just conjured up in his mind. He doesn’t try to analyze the dream, but what did it all mean. What does Ethan mean to him? Ethan was the breath of fresh air Danny needed in his life, he never wanted that breath to leave him. Recently discovered characteristics made him all the more dangerous and exciting. Danny was willing to dance with wolves, if it meant Ethan being by his side.

Content with his new found adoration for all things wolfy, he gets ready and goes to school.

Wanting to be at the school earlier to greet Ethan, he waits by the parking lot for him to arrive.

Five minutes later, the slick, carbon black motorcycle pulls up in front of him. Danny runs to Ethan leaves soft, sweet kisses on Ethan’s mouth.

“I know what I want.” Danny says. Ready to take the plunge.

Ethan’s smile speaks volumes. “Really?”

“I trust you completely.” Danny says, making it known.

“Get a room you two.” Aiden says as he gets off his bike and walks into school.

“We will later.” Danny says seriously. Aiden’s face is priceless as Ethan stands there laughing.

They walk into school holding hands heading to their classes, it’s a casual thing to do but Danny wants everyone to know he is Ethan’s, and Ethan is his.

They’re in Chemistry when the lunchtime bell rings and Ethan and Danny are making their way to the cafeteria to meet with Aiden, something about a meeting. Aiden comes up behind them.

“Is he coming?” Aiden points to Danny. Where exactly was Aiden talking about?

“He knows about us now, where I go he goes.” Ethan says. Danny likes the sound of that. Aiden just nods.

“I’m not going to keep you in the dark.” Ethan tells. Danny’s grateful Ethan’s including him in this, though he’s forbidden to help.

Aiden leads them to one of the secluded parts of the school. The boiler room. They follow the stairs down to where Scott and a wounded looking Isaac are waiting for them.

“What is he doing here?” Scott exclaims, looking between Ethan and Danny.

“Ethan told me everything Scott, and I don’t care what you say. Why didn’t you tell me what was going on earlier.” Danny says. “Is that why Jackson was acting weird and moved to London? He was my best friend and you didn’t think to tell me what was going on? I thought he died on that field!” Danny said, trying to control himself.

“I’m sorry. I was trying to protect you. We all were. This world, my world… It’s too dangerous. I can’t protect you now Danny.” Scott says.

“Ethan’s doing a fine job of that already.” Danny replies. He sees Ethan side-eyeing him, smiling.

Ethan goes up to Scott and hands him a note. “Go to that address tonight, be there before 9, tell Derek. You’re going to need all the help you can get.” Ethan says.

“This is also a truce, we won’t kill you or attack any of your pack again if you promise not to try and kill us. We’ve decided to stay here for a while longer.” Ethan says, turning around for a second to face Danny. Danny’s so glad to hear those words come out of Ethan's mouth.

“Whatever.” Scott replies. “What if you’re tricking us?”

“If you want to survive, you’ll believe us.” Ethan says.

“Don’t think we couldn’t have killed you long ago. Yet here you are, still breathing.” Aiden says darkly. “Is that trustworthy enough?”

Scott doesn’t reply.

“If you want to stop the Alpha Pack, you’ll follow this through with us.” Ethan concludes.

He turns around and starts walking out with Aiden.

Danny looks at Scott and gives him a small smile before turning around and following Ethan and Aiden out of the boiler room.

“What are you going to do?” Danny asks. Danny hated the thought of Ethan being in danger, possibly getting himself killed. 

“I’m going to try and keep you safe.” Ethan says, cuddling into Danny.

The rest of the day goes slow, not wanting to end. Danny’s nerves aren’t helping him either, frightened about the thought of losing Ethan forever. 

“What’s wrong?” Ethan asks.

“I just don’t want to lose you. What will happen if you die? I can’t think about that, what am I going to do?” Danny pleads.

“You won’t lose me. I’m yours, completely.” Ethan says. Danny has a thought.

“Remember when I said you needed to be spoilt?” Danny asks. Arousing thoughts filling his mind.

“I do.” Ethan replies.

“Come to my house after school.” Danny says. He trusts Ethan will prevail but he needs to have an unofficial sendoff first, just in case. Danny knows exactly what he's going to do.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blowjobs and death in one chapter, by yours truly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second last chapter guys :) hope you're still reading! (I was going to end the story here, making it a 'mysterious' ending but I decided against it. I should have mentioned earlier that this is all based on canon up until 3x04, I wanted to get this story before 3x05 otherwise I'd be changing alot of everything and I wouldn't have the time

Ethan pulls up to Danny’s house, eager to see what Danny has planned considering the smells that were coming off of him when he said it.

Ethan knocks on the door. When it opens, Danny is standing there in front of him, almost completely naked. The only piece of clothing Danny has on is a pair of boxer briefs, his bulge filling them out. Ethan’s mouth is already dripping. He barges in the walkway, simultaneously closing the door and grabbing Danny, pushing him up against a wall, dominating every part of him. Kissing every inch of caramel he can.

Ethan’s already rock hard, cock begging to come out and play. He can see Danny’s tip breaching the top of his briefs. “Bedroom.” They say at the same time. Danny’s panting and Ethan’s sweating. They make it to his room where Danny commands Ethan to takes off clothes. Which Ethan finds incredibly sexy.

“Leave your underwear on.” Danny commands. Ethan does as told and lies on Danny’s bed. Danny’s on top of him in that moment, Ethan letting Danny take control. Leaving hickeys up and down Ethan’s neck, Danny makes his way downwards. Sucking on Ethan’s nipples, playfully biting them. Ethan’s exploding inside, he needs Danny’s mouth now. He can’t control himself as Danny licks his way down his abdomen, over his happy trail.

Ethan’s looking down watching, as Danny uses his teeth to pull off Ethan’s underwear. Cock bouncing out.

“Holy shit.” Ethan breathes as Danny takes Ethan in his mouth, sucking, licking furiously. He watches as Danny licks the underside of his shaft, teasing. Danny’s sucking on the tip while massaging his balls, and Ethan’s in heaven. Danny feels so good wrapped around him, swallowing him down. In one movement Danny’s gone from sucking his cock, to taking Ethan’s balls in his mouth.

“Oh my god” Ethan moans. “So… good...” he moans, moving around uncontrollably. Danny hums in agreement, still working Ethan’s balls.

Ethan’s so close and Danny’s swallowing him down again, gripping the base and sucking the tip of his dripping cock, getting a good rhythm. “I’m so close, Jesus Christ Danny.” He whines, thrusting into Danny’s mouth continuously. Ethan lets out a high-pitched moan as he reaches climax inside Danny’s mouth, Danny taking it all. Ethan’s watching as Danny licks his cock clean.

“You taste so good.” Danny says, lips red and face flushed. Ethan pulls him down on the bed and starts kissing him hungrily and sloppy, wanting to taste the aftermath of his climax inside of his mouth.

“My turn.” Ethan breathes.

Not wasting anytime, Ethan rips Danny’s underwear clean off by accident.

“Sorry.” Ethan apologizes.

“Don’t be… it was hot.” Danny says breathlessly.

Ethan’s waited for this moment, when he would have Danny under his control. Laid out in front of him ready for the taking. He starts slowly, licking the tip, savoring the taste. He returns the favor to Danny and sucks on his balls, which has Danny making inaudible noises. He starts bobbing up and down on Danny’s hard cock, loving the noises and smells Danny is producing. Danny’s completely loose under Ethan’s control and it drives him wild. Ethan can feel himself getting hard again.

He takes all of Danny, swallowing him all the way down to the base.

“H-holy fuck.” Danny moans.

“You like that?” He asks Danny.

“I fucking love it.” Danny panted. “Keep going.”

Ethan does as commanded, swallowing him whole as Danny crumbles underneath him.

“Keep going, keep going.” Danny repeats breathless. “Almost there.” He groans.

Seconds later Ethan’s mouth is filled with Danny’s cum, the hot liquid overwhelming his mouth. Ethan swallows it all, savoring the taste. Ethan continues sucking, not wanting to waste a single drop, getting it all. Danny, unable to form coherent sentences just moans and whines while Ethan finishes him up.

Ethan lays beside Danny, exhilarated.

“You’re so good at that.” Danny says. Ethan chuckles.

They lay there in silence, cuddling. Enjoying the moment of intimacy. Holding onto Danny, Ethan doesn’t want to think about what could go wrong tonight.

“You’re going to be alright, aren’t you?” Danny whispers.

“We’re going to be fine.” Ethan lies. He can’t bring himself to tell Danny he might not make it out of this alive. Ethan’s phone starts buzzes, notifying him of a text. He gets up and fishes it out of the pile of clothes they’ve left on the floor. It’s from Aiden.

“It’s Aiden, I have to go now.” Ethan says with dread. He knew this was coming; he just didn’t want to face reality. He hears Danny sigh as he puts on his clothes.

“It’s going to be fine.” He lies again. Ethan meets Danny at the end of the bed they embrace one last time, Ethan squeezing as tight as he can.

“Be safe.” Danny’s saying as he looks into Ethan’s eyes.

“I will.” Ethan says, staring back into Danny’s beautiful, innocent brown eyes.

With one last kiss, Ethan leaves Danny’s house and rides back to his apartment.

“We have to leave. Now.” Aiden says as Ethan walks up the steps not even inside yet. “Deucalion is waiting for us.”

“Let’s hope this works.” Ethan responds.

Ethan’s back on his motorcycle again, riding to the Abandoned Beacon Hills bank they took refuge in when they first came to Beacon Hills. They park outside the front, leaving their bikes in the open so Scott knows they’re here.

There’s a cold chill, as Ethan and Aiden walk down the main hall into the central bank vault, something is off. As they walk through the bank vault door, the blood drains from Ethan’s face as he see’s Deucalion and Kali, completely wolfed out. Deucalion wanted them here; he knew what they were up to.

“Do you really think I was going to let you get away with going against your pack?” Deucalion begins. “You disobey my orders. Instead of doing as you’re told, you decide to fall in love? You’ve always been the weak one.” Deucalion spits out at Ethan. 

“You’re lucky Ennis is dead, otherwise I’d have him slit Danny’s throat right in front of you.” Deucalion snaps. Ethan’s wolfed out in seconds, Aiden joining him. “You’re not going to touch him!” Ethan threatens.

“Oh but that’s where you’re wrong.” Deucalion says. “After I kill you, I’m going to make him watch as I slaughter each and every one of his family and friends. He will be begging for his death by the time I’m done with him.”

Ethan let’s out an ear ripping snarl. He was going to have to go through him first. To blinded by rage, Ethan doesn’t sense the Hale pack come running through the bank vault doors. He internally sighs with relief; they have a chance to win this.

“What is this?” Deucalion says, in shock.

“You won’t make it out of here alive Duke. Either of you.” Ethan yells, glaring at Kali. The bank vault erupts with howls and snarls, everyone shifting into their wolves. With everyone distracted, Ethan and Aiden strip down and morph together. Power rushing through them.

“It’s two verses seven, Duke. You won’t win.” Ethan and Aiden taunt.

Deucalion and Kali both come charging at them, wolfed out, expressions savage.

“You know what to do!” Ethan and Aiden yell.

The Packs split up into two groups, Ethan and Aiden face off against Kali with Cora and Isaac while Derek, Scott and Boyd subdue Deucalion.

Kali is lean, and fast. Dodging any and every attack they surprise her with. Kali ends up high-kicking Ethan and Aiden right in the stomach and striking them right in their jaw with a powerful roundhouse kick dislocating it making them tumble over, whilst dodging attacks from Isaac and Cora simultaneously.

“I should have killed you both with your parents, made you watch them drown. Or maybe ripped you limb from limb while your pathetic little parents watched. You call yourselves werewolves. You’re pathetic.” Kali spits at them. Growling, Ethan and Aiden are back on their feet within seconds. Isaac and Cora use the distraction to execute the move they tried to pull on them in the woods, only this time it works. Isaac gets a choke hold around Kali, almost snapping her neck. Cora is dashing in and out of sight clawing at her legs, Kali’s tendons and ligaments being torn to shreds. As Kali is immobile, Ethan and Aiden plunge their hand into her chest, lifting her off the floor.  Blood spurts from her mouth as they crush her heart with their bare hands, executing her for good.

Tossing her lifeless body away, Ethan and Aiden watch as Deucalion is overwhelmed by Derek, Scott, Boyd with Cora and Isaac joining the fight. Deucalion is strong, but not strong enough against 4 beta’s and their alpha. As the beta’s and Derek dominate Deucalion, clawing and tearing at his flesh, Ethan and Aiden watch as Scott maneuvers himself  on top of his shoulders and rips Deucalion’s bottom jaw from his skull. Producing a fountain of blood spewing everywhere.

The Alpha Pack is finished. Their plan worked.

Scott collapses to the floor, the sudden rush of power from becoming an alpha. Everyone is quiet as they watch Scotts eyes fill with a fluorescent blood red, illuminating the abandoned bank vault. “Well that was interesting.”

Ethan and Aiden un-morph and put their clothes back on. “Have we gained your trust?” Ethan asks.

Derek and Scott step out of the crowd at the same time. “That depends.” Scott says. “What’s your endgame?” 

“Danny. Lydia.” Ethan and Aiden say in unison.

“We came here for you. Now I want to stay because of Danny. He knows about werewolves, about me and he’s still with me. If he can trust us, you can.” Ethan says. If they didn’t let them stay they could easily kill them, but that would hurt Danny.

Aiden nods in agreement. “Lydia too.”

“We’ll stay away from your pack. We don’t want to join you, or take your territory.” Ethan begins. “We’ll even be your back-up. If you ever need any.” 

“Fine. But you’re not allowed to kill anyone. And you’re not allowed to turn anyone, ever. Not even Danny.” Scott orders.

“That’s Danny’s decision and his decision alone. You should be worrying about what you’ll be capable of on the next full moon, not me.” Ethan replies.

“Ugh, whatever.” Scott says as he looks down at Deucalion’s lifeless body.

“So we have an agreement?” Ethan asks.

“Yes.” Derek says.

“Alright then, have fun with the clean-up” Ethan laughs. Aiden joining him. No way in hell were they cleaning up that shit.

They decide to leave and go home, not before washing Kali’s drying blood from their hands. On the way home Ethan stops by Danny’s house and climbs up to his window. Without waking Danny, who looks absolutely adorable when he’s sleeping, Ethan leaves a note for him on his desk.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All I have to say here is; Smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! This story is finished :D Hope you guys liked how it played out and what I changed around, etc. (Sorry if you don't like smut, but I saw that as the only way to end this story.) Underwaterecho.tumblr.com is my tumblr, I might post some more litte one-shot stories here, so be sure to look out for them. :)

It was Saturday morning and Danny had slept in, his clock read 10:30am. He checked his phone to see if Ethan had texted him, called him, anything to give him a sign that he was okay. He saw the folded piece of paper on his desk, a tiny red smudge in the corner.

“It’s your turn to spoilt. ‘Cum’ to my apartment – Ethan.”

Danny had never showered and got dressed quicker in his life. He was out the door within 20minutes, almost breaking road rules on his way to Ethan’s apartment. As Danny came walking up the drive-way the door opened and there was Ethan, wearing nothing but boxer briefs. Biggest shit-eating grin on his face.

Danny wasted no time in the doorway this time around. They made their way into Ethan’s bedroom, kissing and fondling each other on the way. Danny was already stripped naked by the time they reached Ethan’s bedroom.

“I want you to fuck me.” Danny whispers in Ethan’s ear. Ethan is completely okay with that.

Ethan manhandles Danny onto his bed, grinding their erections together. He decides to take Danny in his mouth, swallowing him down whole just the way he likes.

Bobbing up and down on Danny’s throbbing cock, Ethan pushes his way into Danny with his fingers, opening him up. The noise Danny is making is causing Ethan’s cock to bounce up and down. He tries putting two in there, opening Danny up further.

“Oh fuck, Ethan…” Danny moans, breathless. Ethan starts jerking Danny’s slick cock while he tries a third finger, feeling Danny clench around him. “I need you in me now I’m ready, you’re gunna make me cum so quickly” Danny wails. He teases against Danny’s prostate before pulling his fingers out.

“Turn over.” Ethan commands.  Danny flips over and puts his ass in the air, presenting his hole, submitting to Ethan. He starts off slow pushing in, feeling Danny’s warm walls clench around him. Getting Danny used to it, he’s rocking back and forth, slowly rubbing against Danny’s prostate, making Danny beg for it.

“Faster, oh god faster Ethan.” Danny is blurting out.

Ethan grabs ahold of Danny’s hair, exposing his neck. “You’re mine.” Ethan growls.

“I’m yours. I’m all yours” Danny repeats. “Please, fuck Ethan.” Is all he can get out before Ethan’s grabbing onto his hips and rocking into him harder and faster, making sure to hit his prostate. Inaudible noises are coming from Danny as Ethan is pounding into him repeatedly, finding that sweet, sweet spot inside.

“You look so fucking good, bent over taking my cock.” Ethan all but growls.

“I’m gunna cum Ethan, fuck fuck fuck!” Danny yells as he shoots all over the bed with a high-pitched moan, tipping Ethan over the edge. With a few quick thrusts Ethan is filling Danny with his climax, moaning into Danny’s back.

“So good.” He whispers.

Ethan leaves soft kisses over Danny’s back as he rocks back and forth, still inside Danny, wanting the pleasure to last for as long as possible. They stay like that for a while, Ethan lazily thrusting in and out of Danny’s hole. Danny is a mess beneath Ethan, whimpering into the pillow.

Ethan pulls out and lays himself down next to Danny, content with staying in bed for the rest of the day. He pulls Danny onto his chest cuddling him. Danny turns his head upwards to look at Ethan.

“Hmm?” Ethan says.

“I’m madly in love with you, you know that?” Danny says, overwhelmed with adoration.

“Guess that makes us even, because I’m madly in love with you too.” Ethan says, pulling Danny in close for an affectionate kiss.

They lay like that for hours, cuddled up under the sheets enjoying each other’s company, slowly drifting off into deep sleep.

 

* * *

 

Ethan eventually morphs with Aiden in front of Danny. Danny faints.


End file.
